The Fairly OddGame
The Fairly OddGame is an adventure game developed and published by MasGaling Studios. It was released on April 8, 2015 in North America. In this game, you play what happens in the episode. You win by doing everything that exactly happened in the episode. You lose if you make the wrong choice. Story Level 1 - Timmy the Barbarian! The episode starts in Binky's house, where Binky is sick. Jorgen Von Strangle pays Binky a visit to look after him. He drops a 500-pound pot of soup on Binky's body much to Binky's pain and reads him a bed-time story whether Binky likes it or not. He titles it, "Timmy the Barbarian". Suddenly, everything Jorgen tells to Binky will really happen to Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda. Jorgen starts the story by saying that Timmy is missing something and he's too puny to get it back. After watching a barbarian movie, Jorgen made Timmy wish that he was "Timmy the Barbarian". He is allied with Nagules, Wanda's character, his trusty sidekick, and Cosmodeus, Cosmo's character, the human pack mule, who has to carry all of Timmy's stuff. Timmy the Barbarian, Cosmodeus, and Nagules start their journey to retrieve Timmy's missing object, the Chalice of Mome. While telling the story, Jorgen added to Cosmo's character, "the mule-faced human pack mule" and made him trip on a bug twice much to Cosmo's dismay. Timmy, Cosmoleus, and Nagules made it to "The Bride Guarded By Francis the Thunder Troll". Seeing the tiny size of the bridge, Timmy believes that the Thunder Troll is small, but is soon revealed that Francis is a giant troll. Timmy jumps in Francis' belly button and taunts him, making Francis hit himself on the stomach. Timmy crawls into Francis' left ear, making Francis slap himself. Timmy crawls into Francis' nose hole, making Francis punch himself in the face, knocking himself out. As Timmy prepares to retrieve the chalice, Jorgen reveals that Francis didn't have the chalice much to Timmy's dismay. Jorgen then made Timmy, Cosmoleus, and Nagules continue their journey to find Vicky, The Evil Harpy on "Mount Fluffy Bunny". Jorgen then chooses, "Mount Disco" until he made his choice, "Mount Pain". While climbing to the top of the mountain, Jorgen made Cosmoleus trip on another bug, causing him to fall down the mountain. The trio reach the top and found a nest with three eggs. Vicky the Harpy pops up and scratches Timmy. Timmy pounces Vicky and prepares to throw her off the nest until Jorgen made Vicky going to destroy Timmy with her claws. Before he does that, Binky tells Jorgen to come up with a happy ending. While waiting, Timmy and Vicky play a card game. Back to the story, Jorgen makes Vicky drop Timmy on "The Forbidden Valley of the Really Pointy Rocks... of Pain" (Vicky notes "Works for me!" before doing dropping Timmy). Before Vicky does, Nagules lassos her claw, gives Cosmo the whip, and pushes him off the mountain, causing him and Vicky to fall down and drop to the Pointy Rocks, hurting Vicky and deflating Cosmo's butt. Timmy prepares to retrieve the chalice, but Jorgen reveals Vicky didn't have the chalice either, much to their dismay. Jorgen skips the parts where the trio land on an island filled with mermaids that all look like Trixie Tang, and their walk through the candy forest, much to Timmy's dismay, to get to their destination, "The Volcano Lair of Crocker... of Pain" (originally it was just the Lair of Crocker, but Jorgen changed the name so that he would like it better). Jorgen reveals that Crocker is the one who has the chalice, much to Timmy's joy. In the Volcano Lair, Crocker, the Evil Wizard, makes Cosmo trip on a bug, which amuses Jorgen, and turns Nagules's whip into a snake, but Nagules nags at it. Crocker turns two giant snake sculptures to life, but Timmy breaks them to pieces with his knuckles. Crocker then faces Timmy with his worst enemy, Learning, frightening Timmy. Crocker asks Timmy four questions, and Timmy gets them all wrong, and everytime he gets wrong, chains lock his arms and legs. Crocker plans to devour Timmy in his dragon form, but before he does, Timmy tells Nagules to nag. Nagules puts on "Nag Balm" and begins to nag at Crocker. Timmy escapes the chains and the walls started to collapse. A big rock falls on Crocker and Timmy retrieves the chalice. Back at the Turner Household, Timmy gave Mrs. Turner the chalice for Mother's Day. Mrs. Turner asks why does it say "mome" and Timmy answers that the spelling of her name. Even though Timmy had the spelling wrong, Cosmo and Wanda think it's cute. Jorgen finishes the story and finds Binky sleeping. But Binky also kept farting in addition to the snoring, and Jorgen ends the episode saying, "Ooh, it's not just the flu!" Level 2 - No Substitute For Crazy! It was only a few minutes left before dismissal and Timmy was hoping that Mr. Crocker doesn't give a pop quiz but Cosmo reminded him. Timmy tries to stall him, and said that he's going to pass the pop quiz. The teacher noticed that Timmy's going to pass the pop quiz, and then spazzed out once again. Mr. Crocker spazzed out about Timmy Turner's fairies a little too hard, he fell out of the school window and into a freshly dug well, causing him to break his "failing hand". The bell went and everybody went home. The next day, Principle Waxelplax had introduced a new teacher named Ms. Mary Alice Sunshine, will be their substitute, until Crocker's bones got healed. Ms. Sunshine is overly cheery and nice, passing her students even if they make mistakes, and awarding them with gold stars for the most trivial tasks such as going to the bathroom, and even bullying other kids. When it was time for her to part ways so that Mr. Crocker could return to teaching much to the dismay of the students, Timmy wished for Ms. Sunshine to become their permanent teacher. POOF! The next day after that, Timmy saw Mr. Crocker as a crossing guard with an injured arm. He explained how Mrs. Sunshine stole his job and the school board did not trust him in his accident. At school, the substitute screeched her finger nails on the chalkboard. She quickly revealed her true intentions. She told her students to call her by her professional name, Ms. Doombringer, and that she knew one of her students had a fairy godparent because her gold stars had detected magic. While scanning the students with a magic detecting wand, the school bell rang and her students were released. Ms. Doombringer held Timmy and his closest friends in detention regardless; her magic stars having detected the magic on his friends because it rubbed off on them from being around Timmy so much. She explained to Timmy that she goes to unsuspecting schools, plays nice to the students until one wishes for her to be permanent, in which she knows that a fairy was at work. And when she asks which of them has a fairy godparent, she said she will rip apart its wings and crown. While being distracted by the school lunch bell, Timmy and his friends momentarily escape Ms. Doombringer, but she corners them with throwing purple stars. Timmy and his friends escape to the bathroom, to which Ms. Doombringer must oblige. There, Timmy paints a Cosmo-face on Elmer's boil, and has him run down the hallway throwing pencil shavings made from Cosmo in pencil form. Elmer runs past Doombringer, who can smell the magic from the pencil shavings, and gives chase to him, allowing Timmy to use sneak past and use Crocker's locker to enter the Crocker Cave. By the time Timmy gets to the cave though, Ms. Doombringer had already found out Elmer was a decoy (his boil got caught in a revolving door), and had him cornered again. She hears Cosmo sneeze, sees Wanda looking annoyed at him, and realizes Timmy's writing utensils are his fairies, but the young lad continues to deny this and runs away. Timmy manages to exit the school, but he cannot get across the busy city street. Ms. Doombringer is about to catch up to him, when Mr. Crocker, now working as a cross guard, uses his sign to stop the cars and allow Timmy to cross. Ms. Doombringer tries to cross after him, but Crocker changes his sign to allow the cars to go, causing Ms. Doombringer to get hit by a school bus. She is last seen stuck to the front of the bus as it drives away, vowing to someday return. Timmy says thank you to the Teacher/Traffic warden, but when Crocker decides to give him a gold star, the young boy flees, leaving Crocker no choice, but to hold the green sign. The day after the next day after that, Mr. Crocker comes back with pop quizzes. When Timmy's ready, Crocker felt so uneasy with the whole FAIRY GODPARENTS situation, he jumped his head into the lights and then got electrified. Principle Waxelplax announced "Bring in the new substitute", who is actually a Monster Hunter. Timmy turns to the innocently whistling monsters behind him and tells the Dracula-type kid: "You might want to get out through the cave." as the episode ends there. Level 3 - Yoo Doo After getting bullied by Francis yet again, Timmy is determined to get back at him. Hearing about Timmy's thirst for revenge, Cosmo mentions Yoo Doo dolls, which are secret dolls they never tell kids about due to how dangerous they are. A You Doo doll is similar to a Voodoo doll, meaning that whatever you do to the doll happens to the person the doll resembles. Using a Timmy Yoo Doo doll to demonstrate the effect, Cosmo tosses the Timmy doll, causing Timmy to get tossed as well and injure himself. Witnessing the powerful things these dolls could do, Timmy wishes up a Francis doll and twists the limbs of the doll, horribly distorting Francis's body. Blinded by the sheer potential of the doll, Timmy ends up wishing up an entire box of You Doo dolls, the dolls resembling his friends and family. Able to control people, Timmy abuses his power, using it to hurl Veronica, Tad and Chad into the air so that he could talk to Trixie. Everything's going great until Tootie finds the Timmy doll Cosmo tossed earlier, and Timmy figures this out after he is forced to say mean and nasty things about Trixie and compliment Tootie. And if things couldn't get worse, the Timmy doll ends up in Francis's hands! Francis throws the doll away, badly injuring Timmy. The doll then ends up on a rocket, which blasts off, shooting Timmy into the air. As they fall through the sky after the rocket stops, Timmy is sure he would be killed by the impact, so he throws together a makeshift parachute for the Yoo Doo doll, allowing it to land safely on a tree branch and allowing him to land lightly on the ground as well. Unfortunately, the doll then falls into a wood chipper, and the blades slowly start shredding the doll up, starting from its hat. His hat disappearing gradually, Timmy hurriedly opens his box of You Doo dolls and finds the Cosmo and Wanda dolls, only to discover that they've been dismembered after Cosmo and Wanda had a You Doo doll fight where they would abuse and pull apart each other's dolls. Quickly putting together the pieces, Timmy uses the doll to make Wanda say that they should get to the school. They poof to the school, and a panicked Timmy quickly wishes that the You Doo dolls were gone. Right before Timmy's You Doo doll was torn into pieces, it disappears and so does the whole boxful of them. After this scarring experience, Timmy learns a very valuable lesson: it's wrong and abusive to control people, and boys shouldn't play with dolls. Apparently, they should stick to action figures. Level 4 - Mooooving Day Chugging down bottles and bottles of mega fizzy drinks, Timmy is preparing for the belching contest when he finds out that his mom hasn't sold a single house in days. Feeling sympathetic for Mrs. Turner, Wanda puts a charm on her that will allow her to sell any house she touches. Everything goes great until Timmy and his dad find out that she has sold their house as well, and they are going to move to Dimmadome Acres. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and his parents then move to Dimmadome Acres, where all the houses are identical and lined up in perfect rows; however, everyone is somewhat obsessed with the milk there. Still drinking bottles of mega fizzy soda, Timmy notices that everyone is suddenly in some sort of trance after drinking the milk. In a zombified way, the citizens of Dimmadome Acres along with Chester, A.J., Mr. Crocker, Vicky, and Bucky (who have all moved there as well) pursue Timmy, trying to turn him into one of them. Timmy's parents and even his godparents are about to capture him, when Timmy discovers an underground dairy factory and enters. He finds out that the mastermind behind all of this is Doug Dimmadome. Doug Dimmadome explains that with the milk and the moving he can earn more cash, which is the scheme he's been pulling. Just as his zombies are about to capture Timmy, Timmy throws his mega fizzy soda drink at the milk. It makes a combination of milk and soda which explodes, splashing over everyone and everything, restoring the land back to normal(the soda was poofed up by Cosmo, making it magical). Dimmadome is taken away on a bulldozer. Now that everyone is back to themselves, they all move back to Dimmsdale thanks to Mrs. Turner. After the weirdness is over, Timmy competes in the Big Burp-off against Chompy the Goat. Chompy burps a small burp, while Timmy belches so loud the world shakes, winning him the contest. Level 5 - Action Packed Timmy Turner is known as the worst pet owner ever from his previous pets. After realizing he is the only person in Dimmsdale without a pet (even Mr. Crocker has a pet parrot), he tries to get a dog. Wanda tries to talk him out of it, thinking it's a bad idea. His parents disagree to getting a dog, so he wishes for cats to appear in the kitchen making his mom, who is highly allergic to them, get sick. His plan was for his dad to ask Timmy to get a dog to chase the cats away. His plan went kind of as expected, except that Mr. Turner thought Mrs. Turner was a monster because of her allergic reactions that made her swell up. As planned, Mr. Turner wants Timmy to get a dog to get rid of it. Timmy asks his godparents to poof him to a pet store. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear at the Fairy World Pet Store. Timmy asks why they went there, and Wanda says it's because he's banned from all the regular pet stores. Sparky - The Fairly Oddparents (Fairly Odd Pet)00:31 Sparky - The Fairly Oddparents (Fairly Odd Pet) Preview of the episode Timmy tells Jorgen, who was filling in for a family member of his, that he wants to get a dog. Timmy sees a cage with growling noises coming from it, and takes off the cover, only to reveal a dog named Sparky eating steak at an unusually small dinner table. Sparky immediately notices Timmy and races over to him and licks him. Timmy giggles and asks Jorgen if he can have him because he's super cute and friendly. Jorgen says that Sparky is a lot of work and has been brought back to the pet store more times than Cosmo. Timmy keeps asking and Jorgen agrees, but only because his shift is almost up. When they get back home, Sparky shows Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof all the tricks he can do and amazes them. Sparkytimothy Timmy sees Sparky at the pet store Timmy and Sparky are then shown playing video games. Mr. Turner walks over to them, disguised as a lamp. He asks about the dog, and Timmy says his name is Sparky. Mr. Turner says the monster is in the kitchen, and is trying to make him lasagna. He tells Sparky to go chase the monster out of the house. Sparky jumps on his motorcycle and rides into the kitchen, chasing the cats and Mrs. Turner out of house. Mr. Turner says there's something weird about the dog, how it rides a motorcycle like a monkey, and the monster screams like a girl. Timmy says he's just a regular dog, and he tries to demonstrate. Timmy asks Sparky to go fetch the paper. Sparky runs off and comes back with the newspaper boy. Timmy corrects Sparky by saying that he wanted the newspaper. So, Sparky bites the newspaper from the newspaper boy's hand, and walks into the bathroom. Timmy is seen upstairs, reading a book while Sparky plays with the 'chew toy' (Poof). Vicky bursts in, and says she was in a fight with her boyfriend Justin Jake Ashton, and she was going to take it out on Timmy. Vicky takes a chainsaw, and raises it in the air. Timmy screams in terror, and then Sparky jumps in front and growls. Then he bites her leg, making her yell in pain, making her drop the chainsaw, making a hole where she was standing. Then she falls into the basement. Sparky says he protected Timmy from her because he loves him, and that Vicky scared him, as well. Timmy says with tears in his eyes "You're the best dog ever..". Vicky then yells "There's a barrel of pushpins down here!". Sparky then licks Timmy. Wanda admits that it was a good idea to get Sparky. That night Timmy said that everyone was wrong about Sparky and that he couldn't see how he could be any trouble. Timmy wakes up, only to see that his house was under the ground. Sparky says that fairy dogs don't sleep and he did some digging the night before. Timmy wishes the house to be above ground again. When he walks downstairs he sees that Sparky had messed up his house and dug a ton of huge holes outside, causing trouble. Timmy wishes for everything to be back to normal, but Cosmo and Wanda's wands were buried. Then Sparky starts scratching himself because he feels itchy when fleas start appearing on him. Apparently Timmy doesn't remember to take care of the dog by sprinkling magic flea powder on him. The fleas start flying off and biting humans in the city, causing them to become hairy dog-like creatures. Timmy tries to get Sparky to fetch the wands, but then he comes back with other items that resemble the word "wand" such as Wanda, a blonde, and his neighbor Juan. Some of the infected people come running up to Timmy and his fairies and Sparky. They run away, and the dog people fall into a hole that Sparky buried. They run up to Timmy's room and tell Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to find their wands before things get any worse, but it turns out things have already gotten worse according to Chet Ubetcha, who says dog hair has begun to clog the city's drains and sewers, people are starting to turn into dogs, and also that a new dog grooming shop is in business. A few moments later, a flea bites Chet Ubetcha and he turns into a dog and starts saying "This just in.." then starts barking the news and walks off screen. Meanwhile, Vicky is seen busting the door open with a chainsaw and starts barking by saying "twerp" over and over again. Vicky swings the chainsaw around and busts open the magic flea powder box, and some powder falls out and cures Vicky. Vicky is confused for a second, but then continues threatening Timmy. Sparky, once again, scares Vicky into dropping the chainsaw, making a hole around her, and she falls into the basement. Then she yells "I'm okay! A barrel of pushpins broke my fall!". Timmy tries to think of a way to spread the magic flea powder throughout the city to cure everything the same way it cured Vicky. Just then, Mr. Turner calls Timmy to come downstairs to check out his new crop duster. Timmy then makes a plan where his fairies go find their wands and Timmy and Sparky will take care of the magic flea powder. Timmy rushes downstairs and sees the crop duster made out of the pile of wood from what used to be their entertainment center. He called it the 'Dinkleduster', because he wants to drop dust over Dinkleberg's house because he's allergic to dust (he's also allergic to lobsters, but that's too expensive for Mr. Turner to buy). Timmy asks if he can use it to drop magic flea powder throughout the city, and Mr. Turner is okay with it, as long as he doesn't have to go along. Timmy then flies off into the city, spreading magic flea powder everywhere. Not long after that, everyone was back to normal, and not dogs anymore. But then Timmy realizes he doesn't know how to fly a plane, then the plane starts descending. Timmy is pulling on the steering wheel and apparently he pulls a little bit too hard, because it snaps off from the force that Timmy has been putting on it. Then he says that his dad doesn't know how to build one either. Sparky says that he found a parachute, and says he'll test it, then give it to Timmy. Sparky jumps off the plane with the parachute and yells "It works!". Meanwhile, the plane is moving downward even faster, and the plane is breaking apart, leaving only the pilot's seat. Timmy is screaming while this all happens, and crashing through clouds and landing in the city's public pool also seen in the earlier episode Emotion Commotion!. Timmy finally admits that it was a bad idea to get a dog in the first place, and says that Sparky is too much trouble and a disaster. He says that he has two options: Take Sparky back to the pet store, or go on vacation forever. Sparky is seen in the background, landing on the ground safely with the parachute. When he heard what Timmy had said, he stared at the ground, depressed, and walked away. Bestowner Timmy is seen back in his room with his fairies, and notices chewed up furniture and paw prints everywhere. He sees a DVD on his bed labeled 'Play Me'. Timmy puts the DVD in the player, and starts watching the tape. Sparky appears on the screen, apologizing for being so much trouble. He says he's going away forever because Timmy doesn't want him anymore. He says the DVD consists of his favorite moments with him. A screen appears that says 'Timmy Turner - World's Best Pet Owner'. These moments are: Sparky driving the car, eating pasta with Timmy (Sparky is highly allergic to pasta, but ate it only because Timmy likes it), and Timmy and Sparky saving the city. They didn't actually do the saving the city part, but Sparky was hoping to do it with him, but apparently not now. Sparky then bursts into tears. Timmy has seen enough, and turns off the TV. Timmy then says he shouldn't have been so hard on Sparky, he was just being a dog. Timmy then wants Sparky back, but he doesn't know where he is. They hope he's not at the pound. Timmy says he's going to the pound. But then, Chet Ubetcha appears outside of Timmy's window, and says turn on the TV, because he's about to deliver breaking news, and he rushes to the station. Timmy turns on the TV, and Chet Ubetcha (almost out of breath) says that dog hair has completely clogged the city's storm drains, pipes everywhere are backing up, and the Dimmsdale Dam is about to burst, and flood the city. Chet Ubetcha realizes that his car is about to be towed, and rushes off. Wanda tells Timmy that his house will be destroyed first, because the dam is in his backyard, caused during a week called "Timmy Turner's Week of Really Stupid Wishes". Timmy runs outside and sees Sparky at the end of the dam, sitting on the fence with a guitar. Sparky says he's leaving, but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye and a song. Sparky starts the song, but then he gets blasted by a wave of water. Timmy jumps into the water to save Sparky from drowning. He finds Sparky and drags him to a small patch of land and thinks he's too late, and admits he probably is the worst pet owner ever. But then Sparky spits a bunch of water out of his mouth, making Timmy fall back into the water. Then Sparky, like nothing had just happened, tries to continue his song, but realizes he doesn't have his guitar in his hands and stops. Timmy exclaims "Sparky, you're alive!" to him. Sparky says that fairy dogs are immortal and that Timmy was crazy to jump into the water. Timmy then hugs Sparky, and apologizes for giving up on him, and that he'll never do it again. Sparky then licks Timmy's face, and Timmy says he loves him too. Meanwhile, Chet Ubetcha says that the city has been destroyed by the flood, but in less-depressing news, Timmy has saved his dog from the flood, and that it turns out that Timmy may not be the worst pet owner ever. Chet Ubetcha asks Timmy what his dog's name is, and Sparky proudly says "My name's Sparky". Chet Ubetcha comments on how he barks funny. Cosmo notices starfish playing with sticks in the water, but they're actually their wands! Timmy wishes everything back to normal, then takes Sparky for a walk into the sunset. Category:Games Category:Video Games